Heal by True Love
by Histu.RukiLOVE
Summary: Ikuto met a mystery beautiful girl who has sickness. Ikuto wants to learn so many things about her, and Sakura is very different. She has her protector guardians, her past is very tragic, and she has amazing ability to make Ikuto different person, only around her. Ikuto has fallen in love with her. However, bad things happens and will Ikuto tell her, before its too late?


**Hello, this is my first time fanfic! I hope you all like this fanfic. (^^)**

**I don't own Shugo Chara and Naruto, they are belong to the rightful owners. **

**Thank you. **

* * *

Prologue Part One

Ikuto sigh while sitting on his chair and look out at the window in boredom. He is in the school because he's bored, he always come to school once or twice a week because he doesn't like school. Nothing in his school interests him at all, he would normally skip the school and bother Amu but Amu is in her class right now. Ikuto sigh once again and glances at the clock. _'Three seconds.'_ Ikuto thought as three seconds past the bell rang. Ikuto stood up while the teacher look around with homework in his hands, "Would someone come up front and volunteer?" the teacher asked but students ignore and they started to leave.

The teacher frown and his eyes landed on Ikuto, "Tsukiyomi-san, would you please take this to your classmate." Ikuto raises his eyebrow as the girl snort while roll her eyes. "Don't bother Ikuto-kun." the girl said. The teacher frown disapproves, "That's not acceptable. She's your classmate." the girl cross her arms.

"If she's our classmate, then why isn't she here?" the girl asked and the teacher remains silent.

The girl scoffed, "I knew it. She's probably snob's girl who doesn't come to school. Don't bother to help, Ikuto-kun." the girl said as she grabbed her bag and walk out of the class.

The teacher sigh and Ikuto tilted his head in confusion, "What's going on?" Ikuto asked as the teacher look at his student.

"She's a student in this school, and a classmate in this class. No one ever really wants to bring her homework to her place. I always sent the homework in mail but its due in couple of days. It's gonna take few days to get in her house. All I'm asking is a favor take this homework to her house." teacher said and Ikuto shrugged his shoulder, "I'll do it." Ikuto said as he got nothing to do anyways.

_Heal by True Love_

Ikuto walking while look around the block as Yoru floating beside him, "Ikuto-nya, where are we going-nya?" Yoru asked as Ikuto glance at Yoru, "I'm taking this to a classmate of mine to her house." Ikuto said as Yoru look at the sticker note, "Haruno-nya." Yoru read out loud and Ikuto stopped when he found the address.

Ikuto realize, the house is traditional Japanese house. He walk toward the gate, Yoru push the button while Ikuto look around his surroundings. It's empty, but peaceful and quiet.

**"Hello?"** the speaker responds as Ikuto lean a little to a speaker, "I'm a classmate of Haruno's. I came by to drop of her homework's." Ikuto said.

**"Oh! Would you please hold on a second!"** the speaker said and Ikuto heard the gate open itself. Ikuto walk through the gate as he got awed by the beauty of the garden surrounding around the house.

The woman walk out of the house, she is very beautiful woman. She has light-skinned, brown eyes, and straight waist-length blonde hair two loose pony-tails. She wears simple outfit in jeans, and while blouse.

She smile at Ikuto, "Hello, my name is Tsunade. Thank you for coming." Tsunade said as Ikuto nod his head. She turns around, "Come inside, I will take you to your classmate and you can drop off her homework." Tsunade said as Ikuto glance at Yoru and follow her inside the house.

Tsunade stopped and look at Ikuto, "Please don't stress her out too much. She went through too much also..." Ikuto raise his eyebrow at her, "Be gentle or else." Tsunade glares at him as Ikuto mentally gulped at her beast anger. Ikuto nodded his head as Tsunade smile at him like nothing change.

"Good, now if you excuse me. I need to go and got unfinished business to do." Tsunade said as she walks away leaving Ikuto alone.

Yoru shiver in fear, "She's scary-nya." Ikuto nodded his head and look at the slid door, he clear his throat, "Excuse me, I'm coming in." Ikuto called out as he open the sliding door.

He looks around the room, it was plain and normal room except it fills with paintings all over the wall and floor. The huge window is open with a beautiful full cherry blossom view. He heard a soft cough as he turn his head to his left and his breath has taken away.

There is a beautiful young girl who is about sixteen year old, she has fair milky skin, long pale pink waist-length hair, beautiful dull emerald eyes, and she wears white kimono. She sits up on her futon, she glance up and her eyes wide in surprises.

Ikuto is in frozen, "Oh, hello there..." her voice is so soft like a melody. Ikuto gulped as the girl smile softly. "Who are you?" the girl asked as Ikuto snap out of it and clear his throat.

"I'm Tsukiyomi, Ikuto. Your classmate." Ikuto introduced himself as the girl smile wide. "Really? That's great. I always wonder what my classmate is like..." the girl tilted her head, "My name is Haruno, Sakura. It's nice to meet you Tsukiyomi-kun." Sakura bow as Ikuto nod his head. "I'm here to drop of your homework." Ikuto said as Sakura nod her head. "Thank you, you can put on the desk over there." Sakura pointed the direction as Ikuto walk to the desk.

He open his bag and takes out the homework and set on the desk, he glances around the room, the drawing and pictures fills with natures. "Did you draw all this?" Ikuto asked as he looks around the pictures.

Sakura smile, "Hai. I love natures, their so beautiful. The sun, the ocean, the cherry blossom trees, the sky, and so many natures." Sakura said. Ikuto look at Sakura, Ikuto has many questions for this mysterious girl and as if Sakura read his mind.

"You have questions for me, don't you?" Sakura asked as Ikuto nod his head. Sakura smile, "You don't need to say it. Why I didn't come to school is because I'm sick." Sakura said.

Ikuto frown, "Sick?" Sakura nodded her head, "Hai. Tsunade-sama has been taking care of me ever since I was little. I've been sick for quite some time. That's why I couldn't come to school on daily. It's very rare for me to go to school." Sakura explained and she softly coughs out loud. Ikuto frown deepen, he remember the warning from Tsunade, "You don't have to tell me more. Just rest." Ikuto said with gentle. He may be pervert, annoying, bad, troublemaker, or whatever. However, he still has his gentle and soft in his heart.

Sakura shake her head, "I'm okay. It's just merely a cough, nothing serious." Sakura smile wide. Ikuto remembered her saying Tsunade-sama. "Why did you call her name? Isn't she your mother?" Ikuto asked and Sakura giggle.

Ikuto thought the giggle is cute and sounds like a bell to his ears, "Tsunade-sama is like a mother to me, she's my private doctor." Sakura said. Ikuto nodded his head, "Ok." Yoru popped out of Ikuto's bag and look around, Sakura blink and stare at Yoru.

Ikuto notices it, "Wait, can you see him?" Ikuto asked while he pointed at his cat-chara, Sakura nodded her head with a smile appear on her face.

"Hai, hello there. What's your name?" Sakura asked the cat-chara gently as Yoru blush by her beauty, "Yoru-nya." Sakura tilted her head, "You're so kawaii." Sakura reach to Yoru and gently pet him as Yoru purring.

Ikuto smile softly and he looks around, "Where's your chara?" Sakura glance at Yoru and she bit her lip. "I don't have charas." Ikuto and Yoru look at her in disbelief, "In fact, I have protector guardians." Sakura said before Ikuto ask her how. Ikuto blink and Sakura look at her closest, "You can come out boys." Sakura called out softly as two chara-like floating toward them.

Ikuto focus on two strange-looking chara-a-like, one has bright blonde hair, tan skin, light blue eyes, three scratches marks on his each cheeks that look likes a fox, red polo-shirt, black jeans, blue sneaker, black claws, red fox ears on his head and nine-tails.

And another one has raven hair with chicken butt style, red eyes, black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and a giant sword is wrapped on his back.

Sakura pointed her protector guardians, "These two are my protector guardians. They may look like charas but they're not. They are born to protect me." Sakura said with a smile, "The fox named is Naruto-kun, and this is Sasuke-kun. They've been with me for as long as I can remember." Sakura said.

Ikuto look at Sakura's guardians, "How are they different from chara?" Ikuto asked. Sasuke cross his arms with emotionless face, "Dobe and I are different from chara. We are not born from Sakura's wish or personality. We are born to protect Sakura." Naruto glare at Sasuke, "Stop calling me dobe, teme!" Naruto shouted out loud in childish as Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Sometime I wonder how you're the protector guardian without any brain." Sasuke smirk as Naruto growl in frustrated. "That's it!" Naurto suddenly transform into human and chase Sasuke as Sasuke transform into human and run tp the open-window and jump over. "Get back here you teme!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura sweat dropped and shakes her head while Ikuto eyes wide in shock. Sakura look at Ikuto, "They always like that." Sakura smile and Ikuto shake his head.

"They just turn into human..." Sakura smile in amuse, "That's why their different. Their protector guardians." Sakura said as she looks out her window in amusing while watching her two guardians fighting.

Meanwhile Ikuto has been staring at Sakura, _'Who is she? Why does she have her protector guardians? Why is she sick?'_ There are so many questions he wants to ask but he remembers Tsunade warning earlier. _'Don't stress her out.'_ Ikuto stare at Sakura once again, for some reason, he felt urge to hug her tight and never want her to go.

Ikuto furrowed his eyebrow in confusion at his strange feeling. _'What's going on?'_

* * *

**That's it for part one! :)**

**Please R&R! ^^**


End file.
